April Fool's Day
by Kissy Fishy
Summary: Bella pranks the vampires. In honor of my most favorite holiday of the year.


***AN: I wrote this in honor of April Fool's Day. I'm not a Twihard, in fact recently I decided the Twilight movies were the worst ones ever made. But I've read the books, and couldn't resist doing a spoof. It's pretty short and not my usual flair and excitement, but God it was fun to write.***

"I, Bella Swan, of Forks, Washington, have made a very important decision," I announced.

The entire lunchroom swung their heads around to look at me, confused. Jessica and Angela stared up at me from where they were seated next to me. I was doing something absolutely crazy, but hey, it was April Fool's Day.

"We, the entirety of the lunchroom, are going to play and April Fool's prank on the Cullens," I continued. I know they have superior hearing and all that jazz but I took care of that. Cotton is a _wonderful_ thing, and vampires can't feel it cuz it's so soft.

Everyone cheered. They all thought this was a great idea.

"What are we going to do?" Mike called, curious.

I smiled down at him, and my Native American friends sauntered through the doors. "Well…"

***

Edward and the rest of the Cullens came slouching into the lunchroom, confused. The lights were all off. Alice still had her finger in her ear. "I can't understand how cotton balls wound up in our ears!" she exclaimed. "I should have seen it coming!"

Jasper froze, and sniffed the air. "Something's not right."

Rosalie hissed. "I smell garlic," she growled.

Emmett and Edward blanched. "No," they said together.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, temporarily blinding the Cullens. When they blinked the spots from their superhuman eyes, they saw the entire student body, each clutching a head of garlic. A few of them had wooden stakes. Someone laughed demonically. "Be gone, you fiends!" they cried.

All the students pelted the vampires with their garlic, whooping as they did so. "Freaks!" they screamed. "Kill the vamps!"

Confused, the Cullens sprang into action… which was ducking under the lunch tables to shield themselves from the garlic bombardment. The ones that had wooden stakes leapt onto the table and pounded on it with their stakes, giving cries similar to an African voodoo session.

"Release the hounds!" called another person.

The werewolves bounded through the doors, snarling and howling enough to raise hell (well, the vampires were already there, so it was more like pissing hell off). They pawed the ground like horses preparing to charge, raised their heads, and howled in unison.

"What are they thinking?" Emmett cried to Edward.

Edward grimaced. "Mostly 'kill the vamps!' and 'this is fun'."

Alice slammed her fist on the floor. "These damn dogs, I can't see anything now!"

"Jasper, try to calm down the atmosphere!" Rosalie commanded.

Jasper, however, had caught my eye, and I winked at him. Understanding flooded his face, and suddenly he was in on the joke. "I can't," he replied grimly. "There's too many people."

Edward fumbled for his cell phone. "We gotta call Carlisle," he mumbled, panicking.

Suddenly, a very battered wooden stake penetrated the surface of the table, right by Emmett's head. He gave a very frightened squeak and scrambled away from it.

The wolves were barking in a way that almost sounded like laughter. One of them leapt onto the table amidst the other students pounding on the table and started scratching.

Rosalie let out a high pitched scream when one of the wolves shoved its snout in her face, beady wolfy eyes glaring at her with utmost hatred. "LEAH!" she screamed, and she leapt up in fright. Her sudden movement into the table above them caused it to snap in half, sending people and wolves across the room.

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed into the phone. "THEY KNOW!!!"

Alice had found her wits and scrabbled to her feet, making a beeline for the door. Two wolves and a group of students blocked her way, baring their teeth and brandishing garlic.

"They've resorted to the primitive methods," Edward continued into the phone. "Yes, garlic and stakes, everything. They got the dogs, too. Rose is going ballistic."

"JASPER!" Alice screamed. "HELP ME!!!"

Jasper fought off a smirk and rushed to aide his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, I was laughing so hard that my sides were splitting. Soon, the rest of the students were laughing with me. The werewolves did that weird coughing thing they consider a laugh. The vampires still looked terrified, but also immensely puzzled.

"Bella?" Edward said timidly.

"April Fool's!" we all cried, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jeez, from their reaction you'd think they really _were_ vampires!" Eric snickered.

The Cullens exchanged awkward looks. "Yep!" Emmett finally said. "We knew it the whole time."

"Did not!" I replied, grinning. Jasper sauntered over to me and we high-fived. "You guys were scared, admit it."

Angela was roaring with laughter. "Jacob and his friends were great! I love the wolf costumes."

The werewolves sat down and grinned stupidly.

Alice glared. "That was _not_ funny," she said. She took Rosalie by the arm and led her out of the cafeteria. Before the two girls exited, however, Alice stuck her tongue out at the wolves, who licked their noses in return.

I stepped towards Edward, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Got cha!" I told him.

The look on his face was unreadable. "So you did, Bella Swan," he replied. "But next year, you'll wish you hadn't."

***

***AN: Thanks for reading! Feel free to give me some prank ideas cuz I really want to get my family and friends this year. I got my friend Nicole last year REALLY good. It was absolutely priceless. So help me out because I need to top myself this year. Good luck with your own pranks and happy April Fool's!***


End file.
